doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Dying Days
The Dying Days ist ein Roman von Lance Parkin, der im April 1997 die Doctor Who-Buchreihe Virgin New Adventures beendete. Es handelt sich um den ersten und einzigen Roman dieser Reihe mit dem Achten Doctor. Da BBC Books eine eigene Reihe plante, verlor Virgin Books die Lizenz für weitere Doctor Who-Publikationen und startete mit Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures kurz darauf ein eigenes Spin Off. Nach diesem Roman erschien jedoch aufgrund von Produktionsverzögerungen noch der Roman So Vile a Sin, der mit dem Siebten Doctor deutlich früher im Leben des Doctors spielt. Handlung Auf der Mare Sirenum laufen zum ersten Mal seit über zwanzig Jahren wieder britische Astronauten auf der Marsoberfläche. Das National Space Museum in London ist Schauplatz einer spektakulären Veranstaltung, bei der die Großen und Guten die einzigartige britische Leistung feiern ... In Adisham, Kent, ist der gefährlichste Mann Großbritanniens aus der Haft entkommen, als er mit einem Hubschrauber transportiert wurde. In Whitehall ist der neue Innenminister davon überzeugt, dass es eine Verschwörung zum Sturz der Regierung gibt. In West-London haben MI5-Agenten einen Verlag geschlossen, der der UNIT zu nahe gekommen ist. Bei einem Staatsbesuch in Washington bereitet sich der britische Premierminister auf eine wichtige Rede vor, ohne zu wissen, dass dunkle Mächte gegen ihn arbeiten. Der Doctor und Professor Bernice Summerfield stellen bald fest, dass all diese Ereignisse zusammenhängen ... Personen *Achter Doctor * Bernice Summerfield * Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart * Alexander Christian * Winifred Bambera * Edward Greyhaven * David Staines * Xznaal * Eve Waugh * Alan * Oswald * Raymond Heath * Timothy Todd * Vrgnur Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Folgen *Chronologie: Obwohl deutlich früher erschienen, wird diese Geschichte nach den Comic-Abenteuern mit Izzy Sinclair und Destrii einsortiert, da sich ein früherer Zeitpunkt nicht anbietet. *Bernice hält sich in Smithwood Manor auf, um den Doctor zu treffen. Kadiatu und aM!xitsa brachten sie dort hin. *Bernice begegnet dem Doctor erstmals seit ihrer Begegung in Eternity Weeps wieder - allerdings in seiner achten Inkarnation, was sie sehr überrascht. *Die erste Mars-Mission der Erde wird erwähnt (The Ambassadors of Death). Außerdem der Tausend-Tage-Krieg zwischen der Erde und dem Mars. *Bernice erwähnt ihren Ex-Mann Jason Kane. *Der Doctor erwähnt den Pferdekopfnebel und seine erste Begegnung mit Bernice auf dem Planeten Heaven (Love and War). *Bernice erkundigt sich nach Chris, der Doctor berichtet, dass dieser auf Gallifrey geblieben sei (Lungbarrow). *Benny entdeckt eine Platte von John Smith and the Common Men. *Das Space Center in Devesham und Fortress Island werden erwähnt. *Erwähnte Personen:Bernard Quatermass, Patrick Moore, Richard Dawkins, Ralph Cornish, Lady Jane Grey, Sherlock Holmes, Roz Forrester, Ancelyn. *Erwähnte Spezies: Bandril, Drahvin, Arcturans. *In der Tasche des Doctors befindet sich eine Hundepfeife - ein Hinweis auf K9. *Der Brigadier traf Benny 1976 (No Future) und ist überrascht, dass sie seither nicht gealtert ist - obwohl er bei ihrer Hochzeit anwesend war (Happy Endings). *Der Brigadier erwähnt seine Tochter und seinen Enkel. *Bernice wird der Lehrstuhl für Archäologie an der St Oscar's University auf dem Planeten Dellah angeboten. Am Ende bringt der Doctor Bernice nach Dellah und verabschiedet sich dort von ihr. Kategorie:Doctor Who Romane Kategorie:Romane (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Bernice Summerfield) Kategorie:Stories (Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Steward) Kategorie:Stories (Eis-Krieger) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1990er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (26. Jahrhundert)